The invention relates to a device for transforming a rotary movement of a drive element eccentrically arranged about a rotation axis into a linear movement of a slide with assured guidance during the linear movement and fixed end positions, whereby for the linear guidance of the slide the drive element constructed as a guide pulley or the like engages in a guide slot, which it leaves on reaching the slide end position.
Such a device is e.g. shown in DE-OS 34 44 168, where together with the drive element engaging in the guide slot a further drive element rotates about the same center and engages in at least one reception slot when the drive element is disengaged from the guide channel. If the end position is to be assured, then said guide channel must have the same mean radius as the further drive element about the center. Initially the slide constructed as a curved plate is admittedly well held in the end position. However, if the other drive element is more deeply introduced into the reception slot, then there is an increasing deterioration of the securing of the slot in its end position, because the movement direction of the drive element becomes increasingly similar to the movement direction of the slide.
The problem of the present invention is to develop a device of the aforementioned type, in which the slide is secured in precisely defined end positions, but is otherwise freely movable.